What love is
by Sekai Kuroi
Summary: "Mom, what's love?" Hope asks his mother about the meaning of love, but that's something he needs to learn for himself. One-shot, a corny one, or fluffy, whatever. R&R!


Hi guys! This is my first one-shot here, so please be nice with the reviews, if you give me any XD, is a bit...small, and I have to warn you, it's really, REALLY CORNY or fluffy, whatever you call it. English is not my native language, so I apologize if there's any mistakes. I left somethings unexplained, it's up to your imagination, so, R&R, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**"What love is"**

Some time, a long ago, I asked my mother "what's love?" she grabbed my shoulder, and with her eyes firmly fixed on mine, yet so tender she told me

"Son, it's something that you must learn for yourself Hope, is a special thing that you discover with an amazing person that you'll meet someday, your time will come, someday"

I went to my bedroom with the doubt in my heart; I couldn't understand how much those words meant.

As a teenager, I used to like some girls occasionally, but apparently, the hormones were responsible for it, and I liked a girl one day, and the next one, not anymore.

A few months later I lived an adventure, that I could've never imagined something like that was going to happen to me, when this whole "adventure" began, I lost my mother, without really knowing what love is.

The odyssey as a l'cie made me a mature person in so many ways, and as this was happening I lay my eyes on the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen, and I couldn't avoid questioning myself if these was another joke from my hormones, so, as soon as we got back the control of our fates, for the first time, I felt scared, scared of realizing that I had discovered what love is, and I couldn't help my heartbeats from screaming me out loud to get away from there.

And I obeyed; I went to college, with only one purpose, forgetting what freaked me out the most: one sided love.

But fate played again with my life and nothing or no one could avoid that we both crossed paths again 4 years later in a train station, sure, it was a long time, but when I saw your beautiful eyes, I didn't feel scared anymore, something inside my heart stopped screaming me to get away, 'cause now it was begging you to be the light to my until then lost heart. And the fact that you didn't recognize me when you saw me, taller than you, and, I'm not that little boy anymore, I am a man.

The day I finally gained enough courage, after I asked the question so nervous and you agreed, to dance with me, while we were dancing in that party, I couldn't control myself anymore, I couldn't keep hiding it longer, you deserved to know, so I took your hand and put it on my chest, I bend down to your ear and in a slow whisper I used for the first time the words "I love you"

You seemed surprised, but actually the surprised was me when you grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down, forcing me to bend down again, but this time, you kissed me… damn, what an amazing kiss you gave me that night. It didn't took me so long to come back from my shock to return the soft kiss, when we broke the kiss, gasping for air, you whispered the words that made me the happiest man on Pulse "I love you too"

A few months later, everything my mother told me was starting to make sense, because we were both learning how to love each other, it wasn't as easy as it sounds, but everything was worth it.

I was scared to death, and it didn't make it better when you were as scared as me, actually it did, 'cause I am the only one allowed to see that side of you, love is a scary thing sometimes, maybe all the time, but, that makes it more interesting, what's worth the prize is always worth the fight

A year later, I proposed you marriage.

A beautiful ring, for the most beautiful woman, but it was not the common white diamond, it was a original one, I almost give you a necklace but, I thought the ring will look more nice in your soft hands.

We got married the same year, a nice ceremony, small, but really beautiful, not as much as you in that white dress, the way your hair moved along with the air, the way you were looking at me…it was amazing!

3 days before my 20 birthday, you gave me the greatest news ever!, but I have to say, Snow was much more shocked than me…

When we find out, that they were two, instead of one, I almost passed out, and you? Well, you were….upset about the rest and the "you can't go to work"

I must say everything was beautiful too, except for the morning sickness, and the humor changes were fun, really fun, but the best thing was when you ate the whole order of Chinese food, and you were still hungry!

Never underestimate a woman on labor, otherwise you'll end up like Snow did, when you broke his jaw seconds after he made that comment of you being fat, damn, I did punch him too that day, I'll have to admit that, I didn't broke his jaw, like you did, but he couldn't breathe after the punch I gave him.

And when I finally saw them…it was, I don't know, I was scared to hell, but when I saw them, I couldn't breathe, I was full of joy, they're my life, my everything, the 3 of them, my wife, and my twins, they're everything I want, and everything I need, they're just everything I love

Today, mother, I came here to answer the question I made you 9 years ago, and the only thing I came up to be comparable, is with a river and the sea, you start at the top of a mountain, a place where snow melts and turns into water, you go down the mountain being just a small stream, as you move forward, you turn into a river, with calm water, turbulent water, but always with flow, the flow can soften the hardest rocks, love is something complicated.

People think that they know it when they stop at the first small lagoon, the little fountain, but it's nothing like that, love is only known by the ones who reach the end of the river and they end up into the sea, as infinite, that is scary to just look at it, but you thrown yourself in, you jump and you find so many things, so much beauty, that the whole trip was worth it.

When I was younger I used to hear people talk, they told me that the person that I'll had to chose had to know how to talk, 'cause with the passing of time, that was going to be everything, but they didn't told me, that before I learned to talk, I learned to hear, they didn't told me that silence, is comforting too.

What they didn't told us about love, is, that age is just a number, they didn't told me that her eyes and lips would become my favorite addiction, you need her like the air to the wind, like the light to the hope.

This special person will show you a side of her that no one else is allowed to see, and then you realize that this special person turns out to be the meaning itself of love.

Now mother, I'm standing here, in front of your grave, my wife Lt. Claire Farron Estheim, or like everyone else calls her: Lightning, takes my hand while she hears this letter that I'm reading out loud, our kids are playing near a tree, I fold this letter with the answer to my question, but, my son, the older one, 7 year old, Dean approaches me, and while looking to me with those blue eyes that he inherited from his mother asks me:

"Daddy…what's love?"


End file.
